AU: Saiyan Vengeance
by Innocent Slayer
Summary: When Trunks is brutally murdered in front of him by the Devil itself and its daughter Frosset. How will this change Trunks and will it be for better or for worse? Although will there be someone to help him through this emotional battle? Ignore error on in


**AU: Saiyan Vengeance **

My thoughts_ Like the title I do! If I get a flame from anyone about using SSJs then well stuff you! I believe they are a very important part of the series! So will also be a very important part of this story, in true Saiyan fashion of course!_

_**SUMMARY:**_ When Trunks' child Vegeta is brutally murdered in front of him by the Devil itself and its daughter Frosset. How will this change Trunks and will it be for better or for worse? Although will there be someone to help him through this emotional battle?

Speech and info etc

_Thoughts_

**_Telepathic_ **

Flashbacks are indicated in **bold!**

A/N 

To start the story, well it will begin after the Saiyan saga Goku has just gone SSJ and is up against Frieza. Gohan is 7/8! This is set 4 years after the Frieza saga. Do read the quote! It explains the story

Chapter one: United we stand, divided we fall

"**_It isn't right it isn't fair…" – _**Once more with feeling from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**_-_Flashback_-_ **

Goku's hair was flashing from black to gold his aura was turning gold too. There was a glint in his eye; black, turquoise, black, turquoise, black. Suddenly he had completely changed, his hair and aura was gold and his eyes were turquoise. His power level had dramatically increased.

When sensed, Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters were shocked; some crying with the joy this delightful turnaround had given them. Goku soon snapped back into reality; with a hard jab from Frieza. Though the Z-fighters still had a lot of hope, a short jab in a fight was nothing.

**----End----- **

This scene of events kept playing over in Gohan's mind though it wasn't joy that was going through his head it was guilt….

**-Flashback- **

Frieza had shot the Destucto disk; it sliced through Goku, all with Gohan watching from Baba's ball. Goku's last words were "g…ood by……e Go… Han…. ahhh…." Gohan saw his father lay on the floor, in his own Saiyan blood; with Frieza standing over him laughing as he flew off towards his ship. Gohan's anger took over him and in a mad anguish started blasting anything in his way. He was slowly reduced to his knees. There he slowly took his anger out on the ground; denting it until it could be no more. Tears ran down his cheek. Vegeta took pity on the boy as it was how he reacted when "A meteor" hit his planet killing his family. (A/N No this doesn't mean they do not know instant transmission King Kai taught it to them!)

**-_End flashback-_**

It was then four years later, Gohan had trained every day since then, Chichi went away and he lived with Vegeta, Bulma and their son Trunks, who was four by then. Trunks reminded Gohan of his own self his power was quite similar to when Radditz kidnapped him. Gohan had not seen his mother since his father's funeral. Frieza hadn't come back yet but when he did well one could only imagine the attack Gohan would send. Vegeta was also angry at Frieza. Gohan couldn't blame him Frieza had destroyed his planet he was heir to and made him flee.

That morning Gohan had mourned his father's death, Piccolo and Vegeta did it with him. Piccolo was more of a father to him than Vegeta, although Vegeta had noticed his potential and was training him as his own. Both he and Vegeta were SS2's. When Vegeta had left Gohan cried his eyes out. Tears still did not help the pain he face. "_G…ood by…e go…Han...ahh." _this same sentence kept going through Gohan's head; it was the last sentence he ever heard his dad say He was scared of Vegeta seeing him completely pride less; crying on a namekian's shoulder. How low could he get! However it did comfort him through this tough day. Tears kept running down his cheeks and building in his eyes. _"When will this pain end?" _thought Gohan. Every day he felt the same pain; it was like something burning inside of him, slowly eating away at his happiness.

Gohan had only just lasted the day. It was the same every year, he would go through emotions; anger at Frieza, guilt for not saving his father, love towards Goku, fear of what happened to his mother and finally sadness towards the death. The sadness was the happiness eating monster; the misery which will never go away. He closed his eyes many times during this day and saw Frieza's grinning face laughing over the body of his deceased father; Laughing manically over his father's body. If Frieza ever came near him, well Gohan could not imagine how his anger would affect him. Anyone's guess was as good as his. But Gohan promised to make for certain that revenge was delivered.

That night Gohan cried himself to sleep but Trunk's crying did not help a bit. His dream contained the same scene he saw most nights; Goku vs. Frieza. It was more like a night mare than anything. Bulma woke him up that night. Her eyes were tearful. Also she was shaking and had very shifty eyes. She kept looking around the room like she was searching for something. She told him to transport her to Kame House then rush back for Trunks because they were under attack! And not from anyone, from Frieza, Cooler, King Cold and a new enemy! Gohan believed he could finally have his revenge he did owe it to his father. A rush of relief slowly past over him there would be no more waiting for Frieza.

Gohan did as he was told and rushed Bulma to Kame house There he was questioned by the people there. Gohan replied with one word "Frieza". Shock covered their faces; they were as white as sheets. Bulma fainted and Yamcha came to her rescue. Gohan didn't know why Bulma had a child for god's sake, when will he give up! Gohan then rushed off back for Trunks. Tonight would be his revenge after 4 long years. Gohan rushed back to Vegeta's room to pick up Trunks and annihilate Frieza and his Family. When Gohan came closer to the room something he felt it wasn't right. There were no sound of ki blasts and punches, there was only a slight whimpering and a maniacal laughter like the one four years ago.

Gohan ran into Vegeta's room and the sight he saw horrified his eyes. Vegeta lay on the floor in a massive puddle of his own royal blood. Fear was in his cold eyes. It was just a repeat from when he died because of Frieza 4 years ago.

Trunks sat in the corner staring at Frieza and co. yelling at his father. There was fear in Trunks' eyes. He could sense ki so knew he was no match for Frieza. Trunks was shaking violently and was very pale; it was like he had seen a ghost. Trunks started crying; there was no reason to hide it now his father couldn't say anything. This memory would probably haunt his young mind like Gohan's memories of his father's death.

Gohan turned to Vegeta's body. There was a whole through his chest. Frieza probably attacked him using a death beam without him even being able to go to SS2. Gohan turned back to Trunks who was still whimpering. What had he done to deserve this? It was like Gohan and his father repeating all over again. '_Frieza will pay' thought_ Gohan. Horrified at the sight, Gohan thought it was best to take matters into his own hands.

"Wait here Frieza this fight is between you and me!" Yelled Gohan.

"Whatever you say monkey. You will slowly take the same fate as your father and Vegeta! Do you want to know that monkey prince said before he died? It was like 4 years ago repeating! Hahaha"

"Shut up, shut up!"

"It was just like your father" said Frieza and then added in a voice like Vegeta "G... ood by…e my… Son..."

At this point anger took over Gohan and he ascended to SSJ3. No one could survive him now.

"Shut up! I'll be back in a few minutes!" Yelled Gohan.

At this point Gohan ran to Trunks and used Instant Transmission to take him to his last family members; his mother. It would normally only take a minute but this time he had to tell Vegeta's widow of his death.

**A/N don't you love tragedy? I do! Please R&R comments and flames within reason are welcome! Don't just say this sucks with nothing to justify your statement! See you next chapter! **

**Golay**


End file.
